1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a semiconductor device. More specifically, the invention relates to a semiconductor device including a memory block.
2. Related Art
An operating voltage is needed to store data in memory cells included in a memory block. Specifically, in the case of a flash memory device, operating voltages are applied to select lines and word lines in order to store data in the memory cells.
Connection circuits are needed to transfer operating voltages to a selected memory block among a plurality of memory blocks. A portion of the connection circuits may transfer a negative voltage to improve characteristics of a program operation for storing data. In this case, a change of structures of the connection circuits is needed to improve transfer characteristics of the negative voltage.